El secreto de una leyenda
by Lizz Jiao
Summary: Un conejito quiere saber más de lo que todo el mundo conoce sobre el Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco furiosos. Pero hay algo que probablemente nunca sabrá. Oneshot.


¡Hola! Bueno hace como un mes rondaba en mi cabeza esta pequeña historia que ahora les comparto. Es que soy fan de PoxTigresa, y no resistí las ganas de escribir algo lindo sobre ellos. Esta pequeña historia sucede muchos años después de lo que pasó en Gongmen. Y por si acaso aclaro que hasta aquí termina, no haré continuación o algo así. Y no olviden dejar su review, para saber qué les ha parecido :)

* * *

**El secreto de una leyenda**

"_¡Hoy es el día! Estoy tan ansioso de conocer en persona a los mejores guerreros de kung fu de todos los tiempos; claro está, después del asombroso Guerrero Dragón. Durante años he indagado sobre su leyenda, y al fin logré encontrar el lugar en el que viven. Y bien, aquí voy",_ escribió en su diario un entusiasta y joven conejo que vivía en tierras muy lejanas al Valle de la Paz. Después de empacar algunas provisiones para el camino emprendió el viaje.

Eran tantas las ansias por llegar a tan renombrado sitio que no sintió el agotamiento que corresponde a tan largo camino. Todas las noches al acampar en el bosque o en una habitación alquilada miraba a las estrellas, y su ilusión era tal que sus ojos brillaban más que ellas. Ya podía imaginar frente a sus ojos el elegante y majestuoso Valle de la Paz, y la impresionante morada de sus guerreros favoritos. Desde niño le habían contado todas sus aventuras, sobre todo cómo un panda con poderes sobrenaturales vencía con facilidad a cualquier enemigo que enfrentase. ¡Cómo deseaba ser como él! pero no, él solo era un humilde conejito que pasaba sus días en una aburrida biblioteca. Sin embargo, no dejaría que su condición opacara la alegría que embargaba su ser al hacer este viaje.

Unas semanas después, bajo el sol abrazador del mediodía, el joven estaba frente a un puente que determinaba la entrada al pueblo que buscaba. Al ver pasar cerca de allí a un antílope cargando una carretilla con manzanas, decidió preguntarle cuánto le faltaba recorrer para llegar al Valle de la Paz. Éste amablemente le respondió que cruzando ese puente lo encontraría, algo que desilusionó al conejo, porque más allá solo atinaba a ver un pequeño pueblo que definitivamente no era lo que imaginaba. No obstante, dio las gracias al vendedor para luego cruzar el puente y recorrer el lugar.

Los pueblerinos empezaron a mirar con detenimiento al pequeño visitante de vestiduras café, algo que el joven no tardó en notar. Se detuvo a consultar a un anciano de su misma especie sobre la ubicación del Templo de Jade.

―Siga hasta el final de esta calle, y al final de las mil escaleras lo encontrará―. Le informó con una expresión de tierna simpatía.

―Se lo agradezco mucho, señor―. Contestó el joven con una sonrisa y una reverencia para mostrar su agradecimiento.

Después siguió las indicaciones a toda prisa, ansioso por estar tan cerca. Al vislumbrar el palacio a lo lejos se detuvo por un momento. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y llegar antes que él. El conejo siguió subiendo y a su vez practicando cada palabra, procurando controlar sus nervios para que no lo traicionaran cuando abriera su boca por primera vez. No podía permitir que algo saliera mal. Cuando estuvo en la entrada se dedicó a observar hasta el más ínfimo detalle del lugar.

Un cerdito sirviente que barría cerca de allí echó de ver a un conejo con la boca muy abierta y una boba expresión de satisfacción, lo que le pareció bastante raro, así que fue a preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía:

―Oye amigo, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó con creciente curiosidad haciendo que el otro saliera de su letargo momentáneo.

―Sí señor, estoy bien, solo estoy impresionado al ver tan maravillosa morada. ¿Aquí viven los Cinco Furiosos? ―Su emoción se acrecentaba al decir cada palabra.

―Sí, aquí viven. ¿Fue usted invitado? ―La curiosidad del cerdito se transformó en sospecha. El conejo se alarmó por un instante, tenía que cuidar sus palabras.

―No. Es que yo realizo una investigación sobre la leyenda de los guerreros más asombrosos de toda China, y deseo saber si se me permite hacerles unas preguntas al respecto―. Sabía controlar muy bien sus nervios, sino estaría sudando frío, tartamudeando, o sus rodillas temblarían peligrosamente; sin embargo, la única muestra de temor fue abrir sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, gesto que afortunadamente el cerdito no percibió.

―Mmm espere aquí―. Exclamó el cerdito. Luego se dio la vuelta y se internó en el palacio por unos minutos que el conejo sintió eternos. Después el sirviente regresó y abrió la puerta al tiempo que decía―: La maestra Tigresa le atenderá unos minutos y contestará sus preguntas. Pase adelante y sígame―. Finalizó con seriedad. No es necesario decir que el joven investigador quería saltar y gritar de la alegría, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Ingresaron al salón de lo héroes, y al fondo, de pie frente al estanque, con sus manos tras su espalda y un gesto pensativo, se encontraba la más radical maestra de kung fu. _"No puedo creer lo que tengo frente a mis ojos. Estoy soñando. ¡En verdad no lo puedo creer! Pero tengo que controlarme o quedaré como un tonto_", pensaba el conejo deslumbrado. Ya podía sentir que sus rodillas lo traicionaban, aunque quizás solo lo imaginaba, ya que ahora al ver esa silueta bordeada magistralmente por el sol era difícil diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Finalmente estuvo a una distancia razonable, y sin pensarlo más abrió su boca:

―Maestra Tigresa―. De inmediato acompañó sus palabras con una reverencia juntando sus palmas e inclinando la cabeza. Un leve tartamudeo se escapó de sus labios, demostrando así su emoción y nerviosismo. La tigresa giró con lentitud su cabeza revelando un rostro algo maltratado por los años y una mirada cargada de dulzura y sabiduría.

―Tú debes ser el joven investigador de "leyendas de los guerreros del Palacio de Jade".

Su respuesta lo dejó contrariado. _"Pero no son solo guerreros, son ¡los más geniales y poderosos guerreros de toda China!",_ pensó. A pesar de eso jamás la cuestionaría, así que respondió:

―Efectivamente. ¿Me permite hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto?

―Por supuesto.

―Gracias. Tengo entendido que aquí viven y entrenan los Cinco Furiosos, instruidos por el maestro Shifu.

―Así es; sin embargo me temo que no podrás conversar con ellos, ya que el maestro Shifu fue a una reunión con el Consejo de Maestros, y los demás están en una misión en las afueras del Valle―. Ella se refería a sus compañeros Furiosos, porque con Po las circunstancias eran distintas, y no quería ahondar en ello. El conejo por su parte se entristeció por no poder verlos el día de hoy; no obstante no desistiría, y esperaría su regreso en el Valle, para hablar con ellos. Y él sabía parte de lo que había pasado con Po, pero esperaba obtener más información. Ya iba a preguntarle sobre eso, cuando Tigresa habló:

―Pero antes que nada dime de dónde vienes― preguntó ella sorprendiendo al conejo. _"¿Quiere saber de dónde vengo?, ¡es increíble!",_ pensó él. Pero Tigresa realizó tal cuestionamiento con la intención de determinar el punto de vista que él poseía respecto a lo que investigaba, y ser más objetiva en sus respuestas.

―Vengo de Lin Yuan, una ciudad muy lejana― contestó él entusiasmado.

―Lin Yuan…una vez visitamos esa ciudad, pero eso fue hace muchos años― dijo Tigresa con nostalgia. El conejo de inmediato recordó esa historia que sus padres le habían relatado cuando era niño.

―Sí, en esa ocasión la salvaron de ser destruida por ese malvado faisán y su ejército de sombras. Ustedes, los cinco furiosos junto con el invencible Guerrero Dragón los vencieron en una batalla épica― mencionó alzando la voz sin querer, a causa de su entusiasmo casi incontenible. Tigresa, después de analizar lo dicho por el conejo, aclaró con seriedad:

―Po nunca ha sido invencible.

El joven calló y quedó completamente contrariado ante tal afirmación. Ella lo conocía bien, ¿y pensaba eso de él?

― ¿Por qué lo dice, Maestra Tigresa?― preguntó el conejo ansioso.

―Po siempre actuaba sin pensar y pasaba metiéndose en problemas, como un niño. Los cinco furiosos éramos un grupo de peleadores de kung fu siguiendo a un torpe panda.

Por unos minutos hubo silencio en el salón. El conejito estaba muy confundido y decepcionado por tal respuesta. ¿Todas esas historias tan grandiosas no eran ciertas?, pero él durante toda su vida las consideró verídicas. Casi podía ver cómo en su cabeza sus ideas se derribaban como un edificio al ser demolido. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. De pronto sintió ganas de irse; su viaje había sido en vano. Pero una duda surgió en su mente, así que ordenó sus ideas y formuló la pregunta:

―Si él era así, entonces ¿por qué es tan conocido y renombrado?, ¿en qué consistió su grandeza?

Tigresa entonces lo supo: ese joven era muy inteligente. No reaccionó como ella pensaba. Por otra parte, esa insistencia en preguntar le recordó a alguien.

―Buena pregunta―dijo Tigresa―. Tú llegaste hasta aquí en busca de respuestas, de información más allá de lo que todo el mundo sabe, y así era Po; nunca se rendía. Sin importar las circunstancias adversas él seguía adelante hasta lograr su objetivo. Es cierto que cometía torpezas constantemente, pero era admirable cómo las burlas parecían no afectarle; es más, podías reírte en su cara y él no se molestaba. En verdad hay que tener autocontrol para hacer eso. Desde el día que llegó aquí todo fue cambiando para bien. Con el paso de los años todos cambiamos poco a poco. Con él aprendí que mostrar tus sentimientos, y ser humilde al reconocer tus errores te hace fuerte; no débil, como yo pensaba. Más que sus habilidades en el kung fu, lo que lo hacía especial era su noble corazón.

El joven investigador se impresionó mucho al escucharla. Ahora sabía la verdad, y eso le alegraba. No era lo que esperaba, y esa revelación cambiaba sobremanera su visión de las cosas, algo él tomó como algo muy bueno, ya que eso es lo que esperaba al investigar: aprender, descubrir, saber. Luego recordó una duda que tenía desde que salió de su casa.

― ¿Qué pasó con él?, porque desde la batalla en las Montañas de la Interminable Agonía no se ha sabido más de él.

En el rostro de Tigresa empezó a percibirse una tristeza cada vez más acentuada. En su mente repasó esos recuerdos que punzaban su corazón. Bajó la mirada.

―Después de esa batalla…él demostró de lo que era capaz de hacer. Su kung fu había llegado al máximo nivel de excelencia…así que…el maestro Shifu le dijo que debía marcharse y recorrer todas las academias de China para compartir sus conocimientos. Y desde entonces… (Antes de continuar hizo una pausa para contener las lágrimas lo más que podía) no he sabido nada de él.

Hablar de eso la entristecía mucho, porque lo extrañaba. Veinte años es demasiado tiempo, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día regresaría. El conejo bajó la cabeza; se detestaba a sí mismo por haberle hecho sentir mal con sus preguntas. Concluyó que ya era tiempo de marcharse.

―Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Maestra Tigresa. Ha sido un honor haber conversado esta tarde con usted―. Dijo amablemente al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia.

―El honor es mío―. Contestó ella también haciendo una reverencia, recuperando su gesto sereno para no preocupar al pequeño visitante.

El conejo asintió y se dirigió a la salida, en la que le esperaba el cerdito con quien había conversado anteriormente. Se despidió de él, agradeciéndole su amabilidad. Mientras bajaba los escalones no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Tigresa; en sus ojos pudo percibir todo ese dolor reprimido. Le sorprendió tal situación, y en medio de ese silencioso y nada agradable ambiente caminó lentamente hasta estar de nuevo en la calle. Avanzó un poco y se detuvo, dando un suspiro para luego mirar al cielo y decirse a sí mismo: _"Bien, buscaré donde hospedarme y esperaré que los demás regresen. Estoy seguro que tendrán una aventura muy emocionante que contar". _El joven sonrió al imaginar lo que le esperaba, y siguió caminando.

'***'

Unas horas después, en la misma sala se encontraba Tigresa, que había regresado a la misma posición en la que estaba antes de hablar con el conejo. Ahora comprendía porqué todos los días pasaba largas horas en ese sitio. Miró hacia las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos. El viento hizo volar unas flores de durazno, que fluyeron armoniosamente a través del salón como buscando algo. Tigresa las siguió con la mirada. Al final del salón, más allá de la puerta vio a alguien surgir de entre las escaleras lentamente. La felina agudizó sus sentidos para determinar de quién se trataba. Tenía un presentimiento que hacía saltar a su corazón. El personaje subía paso a paso y su forma se revelaba…redonda…grande…con el sol refulgiendo sus últimos rayos dorados tras él. Un sombrero de paja…una larga capa. Tigresa sonrió, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse involuntariamente. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes pensando que soñaba, pero no era así.

Corrió sin parar hasta estar a solo unos metros de él, que caminaba a paso lento pero firme, esbozando una dulce sonrisa, combinada con una tierna mirada. Cargaba además una pequeña bolsa de tela, que dejó caer cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por lo que tanto anhelaban, ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo en el que por varios minutos disfrutaron de poder estar juntos de nuevo.

―Te extrañe mucho―dijo Po separándose un poco de ella, sin soltarla.

―Yo también te extrañe―contestó Tigresa, feliz de escuchar su voz otra vez.

Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, rebosantes de una dicha indescriptible; y sin poder decir nada más, se fundieron en un beso que expresaba cuánto se amaban, mientras las flores de loto guiadas por el viento danzaban a su alrededor, y los dorados rayos del sol resplandecían.

**FIN**


End file.
